


Abel

by angellteeth



Series: aus where ford dies for some reason [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Series, ansgt, thats it thats the au, what if everyone was just a cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Jealousy is no small thing.
Series: aus where ford dies for some reason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Abel

From the beginning, they were close.

Until, very quickly, they weren't. 

Stanford was caught up in his whole "genius routine" by the time they were ten and decided that Stanley was not only boring, but a complete numbskull as well.

And at that point Stan was more or less ignored by his family.

Nobody quite noticed what he had to say, so he ended up saying everything on his mind and never developing a filter. He could say _I hate you_ directly to their faces and they wouldn't react at all.

It didn't help him stay out of trouble. Not that he really cared about that.

By the time they were fourteen, he was more or less never in the house. He didn't want to be where he didn't matter. Not like he really mattered anywhere else, but, anywhere else was usually better than home.

Besides, being home made him ache with he'd have to assume was jealousy.

Every stupid little thing Stanford said or did was important, even if none of it meant a damn thing. It did wonders for the bastard's ego. 

Being home meant he'd have to endure whatever stupid shit fell out of Stanford's mouth. Whenever it concerned Stan, it was usually an insult that made him want to punch Stanford in the teeth.

One time, he did. That sure made their parents pay attention to him. It was how he lost his first adult tooth.

So if either of them wanted to keep their teeth, he'd just have to stay out of the house.

By the time they were fifteen, they were actively trying to mess each other up. Stan would mess with Stanford's work, and Stanford would give Stan food poisoning. Living like that didn't do much for either of their capacities to trust.

The first time they had a real talk in ages was about the science fair. Though, they didn't exchange much beyond _good riddance_.

On one hand, Stan would be glad to be rid of him, on the other hand, he didn't want the bastard to succeed.

At the end of the day, he was sure he wouldn't.

He didn't even try to deny what he'd done.

Though, getting kicked out wasn't quite what he'd expected. Money always had been important to the family.

At first, being on his own wasn't the worst. Sure, he was homeless and broke most of the time, but at least he'd gotten what he'd always wanted. He got out.

He got lonely, and sought companionship with the wrong people, but he still considered it better just for being new.

Every time he almost died and regretted his choices, he told himself he didn't.

That it was still better.

When he was the most down on his luck and Stanford contacted, he considered just not going. He didn't want to see him. But, he was curious and had nothing to lose.

So he went.

And Stanford shoved it in his face how despite everything, he was still succeeding, put a book in his hands, and gave him a send off.

Years of jealous hatred that he thought he'd moved past bubbled up.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was pulling a knife out of his boot and considering his options. Stanford had his back turned and he didn't look like much of an opponent as it was.

Stan had stabbed someone in the back before.

Before he knew it, he was doing it again.

Stanford couldn't put up much of a fight with a knife in the back of his neck.

In some final act of almost kindness, Stan helped him lay on the basement floor instead of letting him collapse. Watching him bleed out, he realized something.

He didn't want what he had, he wanted to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very inspired by Brutus - The Buttress, good song give it a listen


End file.
